El TV Kadsre Japanese
|country = El Kadsre|language = Japanese|headquarters = Peure Television (1989-2000)|sister_channel(s) = El TV Kadsre 1 El TV Kadsre 2 El TV Kadsre 3 El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 5 ETVKK ETVKPS El TV Kadsre Spanish|website = www.eltvkadsre.co.ek/etvknippon}}El TV Kadsre Japanese is a Japanese-language free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre. It was launched in 1989 by Pasi Peure's company Peure Television Partners I, L.P. as Puere Television, and became El TV Kadsre Japanese in 2000. In addition to local content, it features dubbed works from Power Network in El Kadsre City, Studio Arrow in Mahokiro, Nanideshou Studios in Alexonia, Uchiyama Studios in Roiyarutochi, and various Japanese dubbing studios. Programs Current programming News & Information (ニュース、情報; Nyūsu、jōhō) * El TV Kadsre ニュース (El TV Kadsre Nyūsu?) (1989-present) * 目撃者 (Mokugeki-sha?) (1993-present) * Abema News (JP) (2017-present) Entertainment (エンターテインメント; Entāteinmento) * 必殺!バカリズム地獄 インクルードカサレ (Hissatsu! Baka rizumu jigoku inkurūdo kasare?) (2018-present) Action (特撮; Tokusatsu) * テクニック英雄 (Tekunikku eiyū?) (1989-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) Animation (アニメーション; Animēshon) * カントリーボール (Kantorībōru?) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) Imported drama (ドラマ; dorama) * ブレイキング・バッド (Bureikingu baddo?) (US) (2010-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * ショートランド・ストリート (Shōtorando sutorīto?) (NZ) (1993-present) (Country of dubbing: Alexonia) * 勇者ヨシヒコと導かれし七人 (Yūsha Yoshihiko to michibika reshi nana-ri?) (JP) (2016-present) * 最上の命医 (Saijōnomeii) (JP) (2008-present) * 恋愛ドラマな恋がしたい (Ren'ai doramana koigashitai) (JP) (2018-present) * おっさんずラブ (Ossanzu rabu) (JP) (2016-present) * Women No Limit (JP) (2018-present) Imported comedy (喜劇; Kigeki) * ダウンタウンのガキの使いやあらへんで!! (Dauntaun no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!?) (JP) (1989-present) * モダンファミリーとの冒険！ (Modanfamirī to no bōken!?) (US) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) * アルフ (Arufu?) (US) (1989-1995, 2018-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * 愚か者と馬のみ (Orokamono to uma nomi) (UK) (1990-2007, 2015-present) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) Imported animation (アニメーション; animēshon) * シンプソンズ (Shinpusonzu?) (US) (1991-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan and El Kadsre) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * キャンプキャンプ (Kyanpukyanpu?) (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: El Kadsre) * ダックにおまかせ ダークウィング・ダック (Dakkuniomakase dākuu~ingu dakku?) (2017-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) * RWBY Chibi (US) (2016-present) (Country of dubbing: Japan) Imported anime (アニメ; anime) * ポプテピピック (Poputepipikku?) (JP) (2018-present) * ニューゲーム (Nyū Gēmu?) (JP) (2016-present) * ご注文はうさぎですか? (Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka??) (JP) (2014-present) * こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所 (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen Mae Hashutsujo) (JP) (1996-present) * けものフレンズ (Kemono Furenzu) (JP) (2017-present) * 僕のヒーローアカデミア (Boku no Hīrō Akademia) (JP) (2017-present) * ゆるゆり (YuruYuri) (JP) (2011-present) * 干物妹!うまるちゃん (Himōto! Umaru-chan) (JP) (2015-present) * のんのんびより (Non Non Biyori) (JP) (2014-present) * だがしかし (Dagashi Kashi) (JP) (2016-present) Music (音楽; Ongaku) * Music Station El Kadsre (1990-present) * Rage (1989-present) * J-Pop 20 (1996-present) * Self Radio Presents (2016-present) * Music Station (JP) (1989-present) * Animax Musix (JP) (2009-present) * M Countdown (KR) (Mnet) (2004-present) Others (その他: Sonohoka) * 日本に居る (Nihon ni iru) (UK/JP) (2015-present) (Country of dubbing: Mahri) * The Night (2011-present) Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) Preschool (未就学児, Mi shūgaku-ji) (ETVKPS 日本語) Former programming Imported anime (輸入アニメ; Yunyū anime) * ソードアート・オンライン (Sōdo Āto Onrain) (JP) (2013-2014) * ソードアート・オンライン II (Sōdo Āto Onrain II) (JP) (2015-2016) Children's (子供; Kodomo) (ETVKK 日本語) * 気の利いた (Kinokiita?) (NZ) (2007) (Country of dubbing: North El Kadsre) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Networks in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television networks Category:TV networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional TV networks Category:Television networks in El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s